Twisted
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: There is no Sasuke and Naruto. Or hating Itachi. Or needing Orochimaru. It's Sasuke's turn to harbor the hate along with the pain, and this time around, the end of his story comes much sooner. Though one thing stays the same. They always ask the same question. "Why Sasuke?" He always gives the same answer. "I want power." AU.
1. Prolouge

_Blood rushed up from his throat, then spilling out his mouth as a sword was pulled from his abdomen. The metal gleamed and shined_ _as if it were pure, though it was a tool used for sin. Pale hands hung at his sides, not daring to reach out for the figure before him._

 _The figure glared at him with something akin to disgust and hate. The character cleansed his weapon with a white cloth, after, he flung the rag away from him. The rag landing at Itachi's feet._

 _Itachi fell to his knees, no longer able to hold his own weight. The young adult didn't even bother to care for his wound as he was too preoccupied staring at his little brother with wide eyes and dilated pupils._  
 _ **  
"Why, Sasuke?"**_

 _ **"I want** __**power** **."**_


	2. I Need More Power

Sasuke stared at his family from across the room, pouting. He had been given a 'time out' and extra chores due to him being past his curfew.

Was it really his fault that Naruto had the lungs of an elephant?

It didn't matter anyway, Sasuke could sneak past his mother and Itachi easily, both of his family members thought he was too sweet and cute to do anything wrong. Just because Sasuke was ten, that didn't mean he was still innocent and pure.

Now Fugaku was an issue.

Nothing could get past that man.

The whole reason Sasuke was sitting here, moping, was due to his father's strictness.

Okay, maybe it was a good thing at least one the Uchiha in this dysfunctional family was a _little_ more rigid than the others. But that didn't mean Sasuke _wanted_ an overly disciplinary father.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scanned the area. His mother was humming while sweeping in the kitchen. Itachi, his brother, was outside the compound training. Sasuke didn't know exactly what on, but if the older sibling was practicing the Sharingan, then he would have to be extra careful.

Sasuke knew his father was in a meeting with the Uchiha superiors, even so, it was possible the man could hear him sliding against the wall to get past the office.

Determined to get out of punishment, Sasuke slowly crouched down and crawled behind the kitchen table, the opposite side of his mother.

It was difficult to get to the door, for the living room only consisted of a dining table and pillows.

The young Uchiha winced as the wood under him creaked when he tip-toed past his father and the Uchiha heads. Sasuke sighed in relief when he realized Fugaku hadn't heard anything and continued his journey to freedom.

The moment Sasuke's feet touched the grass he smiled. Only one more to go.

Sasuke hid behind a tree and threw a rock on the other side of Itachi.

Itachi stopped throwing kunai and studied the area. "Sasuke? Shisui?"

The younger child saw Itachi was coming his way and panicked, throwing another stone through the air.

"Oh, hey Itachi. How are y- _itai_!" Shisui rubbed his head and groaned.

"For once, I would like to visit my best friends home, and not be emotionally, or _physically_ attacked."

Itachi walked over to where his companion was standing and started a conversation. "Did you see where that came from?"

Shisui shrugged and shook his head 'no'. "Sorry Itachi, no idea."

Itachi sighed and let it go. "Very well, would you like to train?"

"No, I was just stopping by. I have a mission to pursue."

" _ah_."

While the two were distracted, Sasuke fled the scene. He sprinted onto Konoha's paths and laughed once he believed he was in the clear.

Sasuke smirked and skid to a stop once he reached the center of the village. Because Sasuke was part of not only a prestigious clan but also a family that is _head_ of the said clan, he was barely (if never) let out of the walls of his compound.

Sasuke ran through the village square, grinning to his heart's content. Freedom was beautiful, and he'd a fool to not appreciate what little freedom he had.

The wind rushed past Sasuke's face, the cool air nipping at his ears, the breeze in harmony with the familiar tune of the sunset.

His fun came to an abrupt stop when he slammed into a hard figure. Sasuke landed on his behind and looked up at a shadowy contour of a person; with broad shoulders, bandages, a cane, and something like a sling, though it seemed to be part of he or she's attire.

The person raised their head, slightly tilting it in what was seemingly curiosity.

"An Uchiha should carry much more pride than this, child, epically an Uchiha part of the head family."

Come, as this is the turning point of Uchiha Sasuke's life, the rat that will whisper in Sasuke's ear for an eternity.

Enter; Shimura Danzō.

* * *

Sasuke returned home silently, practically ignoring his family's concern over his absence and his father's speech on responsibilities and accepting your consequences to your actions.

"I have taught you better than to disobey orders."

"I know, father."

"There are rules and regulations in this house. It is not some kind of game, Sasuke. You can't change the way things work to accent your own wants."

"I know, father."

"Do you understand the role you play in this clan, Sasuke?"

"Yes, father."

"I don't believe you do, Sasuke. Though you will never carry the burden Itachi will have as heir to the main Uchiha head, you still very well have a burden. A weight on your back, though considerably smaller compared to your brother's. You are _weak_ , Sasuke. These foolish games must cease at once. I refuse for the clan, for _Konoha_ to see my second born as a retarded, ignorant, buffoon."

Sasuke pierced his palms with the edges of his fingernails as the pressure increased within his fists.

"Very well, father."

"Go to your room. No dinner. I don't want to see your face until tomorrow morning for training."

"Yes. _Father_." Sasuke tried his absolute _hardest_ to not spit the fraternal word from his mouth. But he couldn't help but sound a little bitter.

As Sasuke dragged himself up the stairs, blood seeped from his hands. The miniature droplets of thick red stained the wood without mercy.

"Don't disappoint me, Sasuke."

Silence was Fugaku's only answer.

* * *

Sasuke laid in his bed, facing the wall. His hands had already been cleaned by his mother when she came to check on him after the conversation with his father. Sasuke's mother didn't ask how Sasuke was wounded, Sasuke was grateful.

Could he really be more than a second born? Sasuke wonders as he lays there.

A disappointment to his father?

A useless lifeform?

A backup plan if all fails, the next best choice?

Is that all he is?

Who is Sasuke?

Shimura-san claimed Sasuke could be a hero, make his village proud. Make his clan proud. Make his _father_ proud. Has he made anyone proud, Sasuke wonders. What has he done that has made a wonderful impact? What has he done that is worth something?

 _So many_ _ **questions**_. _and no answers, he said there will be answers he promised! Evil eyes evil faces so much evil but he can't see it, so, so blind. Plans, plans not true false so many plans and lies and empty promises and LIES!_

Sasuke's father believes he is worth nothing, Shimura-san believes he could be worth something, anything, _everything_.

Yes, yes, he _is_ worth everything. If not, why does Shimura-san believe so?

Shimura-san told Sasuke himself. So, it _must_ be true. Shimura-san is powerful, he has servants and workers. Shimura-san thinks Sasuke can be powerful too!

 _Shimura-san_ _ **said**_ _so!_

Shimura-san doesn't lie, no, no. Shimura-san only tells the truth. His father will be proud, he will be a hero, he will be loved. Yes, it is true. Shimura wants nothing bad, Right? Yes. Yes. No. Yes…right? Right.

* * *

 _Danzō held his hand out to Sasuke, his arm had scars written in its flesh, some appeared to be new, others older._

 _Sasuke took his hand carefully, staring at the man while doing so. Danzō watched Sasuke with lusting eyes and anxious feelings. "Ah, I'm very sorry…," seeing the child's awkward posture, Danzō smiled and stated his name," Shimura Danzō, a pleasure to be in your presence Uchiha-san."_

 _Danzō lowered his head slightly. "I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries in reprimanding you, it certainly isn't my job to do so."_

 _Sasuke's eyes widened at the show of respect. "No, no don't apologize Shimura-san, there is no need. It's my fault because I ran into you."_

 _Danzō's eyes shined. "I see."_

 _Danzō continued to walk, waving his cane in a gesture to follow. "Well, Uchiha-san, what are you doing out of Fugaku's grasps?" The older male questioned._

 _Sasuke, only just realizing they were now moving, jogged to catch up with the man. Sasuke winced at the question and quietly shrugged._

 _Danzō hummed in response and raised his head in thought. "For the better either way. The longer you are under his care the worse you will be."_

 _Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Danzō in confusion. All Sasuke could sputter out was a sophisticated 'wah?'._

 _Danzō laughed and continued his flow of words. "Your father sees you as nothing but a waste of air. An unnecessary consumption of resources. A, what's the word? Disappointment."_

 _Sasuke deflated at the words._

 _"But the truth is young, little, Sasuke," Danzō stopped and bent down to whisper in Sasuke's ear, "Your 'strong', 'admirable', father is a_

 _ **fraud.** He is a **weak** fool."_

 _Offended and defensive Sasuke pushed Danzō away and glared._

 _Danzō chuckled and again, walked forward. "Glaring will do nothing Sasuke, except maybe_ damage _my feelings." Danzō teased._

 _Sasuke huffed and stopped following Danzō._

 _"Oh, poor Sasuke. Are you offended? Hmph. I suppose I were wrong about you."_

 _Danzō sighed exaggeratively._

 _That caught Sasuke's attention._

 _"You can be more than what you think you are Sasuke." Danzō started. "Genetics run through you, powerful ones. Genes and traits, the foundation of your physic. Just think of what you could do with that power!"_

 _"What do you want from me anyway, Shimura-san?" Sasuke questioned._

 _"All I need from you, Uchiha-san, is to just do me a favor every now and then. In return, I will take you under my wing, train, and teach you, so that you can grasp the fire within you." Danzō spoke._

 _Sasuke got defensive. "What makes you think I need your help anyway?!"_

 _"Your father is never there for you, is he? Always with Itachi. Your mother is retired, and she'll probably be too passive with you either way. Your brother doesn't have the time to play with you, let alone teach you how to basically throw a kunai. And yes, your cousin is out of the question also, he's always on missions or training, similar to Itachi."_

 _It was the cold, hard truth._

 _"I can help you, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke was at a war within himself, he wanted to seem nonchalant, but the words being created by Danzō's vocal cords were intriguing._

 _No._

 _Sasuke would not fall for this._

 _"Why should I trust you? The words you spit out your mouth are lies. You accused my father of being a fool!"_

 _Danzō scoffed, stopped walking, and turned his slightly to stare Sasuke in the eyes._

 _"Now, I admit to calling your father weak and a fraud. But don't twist my words. Never did I call him a fool. Uchiha-san is far from an idiot. Though," Danzō paused and smirked slightly, "The man does have his moments."_

 _Sasuke crossed his arms and huffed. This time, Danzō turned fully around to face the boy._

 _"Sasuke you must recognize the power you possess, all you need to do is simply…release it."_

 _"_

 _ **Don't you want power?** " It was almost condescending tone._

 _Sasuke lowered his head._

 _He will not fall for this._

 _He won't._

 _He_

 _ **won't**._

 _But…maybe…_

 _"Wi-will it_ make _my family proud? Will it be hard? Will Itachi spend time with me again? Will father…will father love me again?"_

 _"Of course, Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke's eyes blurred, he knew he couldn't trust this man, but he wanted what Shimura-san could give his_

 _ **so badly**._

 _"I'll help you."_

 _When Sasuke looked up, there was nothing there but the shadow of the compound, a whispering breeze, and an echoing laugh.  
_

* * *

"Sasuke." Sasuke looked up towards the voice and turned to see his mother. She stalked quietly toward him, sitting on the bed next to him. Her hands held bandages and alcohol. Mikoto silently took his hands in hers and cleaned them the green liquid. Sasuke hissed softly and tensed.

Mikoto looked him in the eye. "Sorry." She started to wrap his hands. Sasuke's mother bit her lip as she stared at his hand. Sasuke hoped she wouldn't say anything, he had appreciated the silence she offered when she walked in.

"I know you think your father has lost… _interest_ , in you." She started.

Sasuke wanted to moan.

"But…" She continued but paused, searching for the right words.

Sasuke noticed her struggle and tried to guess what she was trying to say. " _But_ …he still loves me. But doesn't have the time for me. Mom, I've heard Itachi say it many times, I don't really _feel_ like hearing it from you."

Mikoto narrowed her eyes and stopped wrapping her son's hands. "You will treat me, _and your father_ , with respect. We both love you Sasuke, stop taking that for granted and reading in-between the lines."

Nag, nag, and _nag_. That was what described Sasuke's mother. Some worry there, a little guilt-trip here and, boom, you created an exact replica of Mikoto.

Mikoto's eyes softened and she returned to her usual expression of warmth and calm. "I know you want to impress your father, you want more than his attention." She said softly.

"I was once like that... until I realized that whether or not my father was proud of me, somewhere in his heart, he loved me deeply."

Sasuke knew his mother was talking _at_ him, but he felt she wasn't talking _to_ him.

"But it wasn't the kind of love I wanted."

"My father was… _shunned_ ," Mikoto looked away. "He wanted his name back, his respect. The only way to achieve that, was through his children."

Mikoto glared at her son. "My brother tried getting the family name back by going on an S-rank mission, he died in the process. And the only thing my father said was 'what a failure of a son, I will deny he was ever my product, but you my little hollyhock, have not failed me. Nor will you ever do so, understood?' It was at that moment that I knew, I had to forget my family, and my pride, because through it all, my father would never be able to provide the love I needed."

Mikoto's smile was hollow and empty. "Your father can provide the love you need, if only you would just _stop_ Sasuke. Stop provoking him. Remember when you were a child? Only fun and laughter. Don't you miss those days? Give him what he wants and stop fighting it."

Mikoto inhaled. "I fought him, but I still love him. Itachi is- he has-… I cannot leave, I am stuck, either way, there's nothing-," She paused and stared at the little dark-haired boy she'd created. "I have something."

Sasuke's mother became silent once again and finally continued wrapping his hands. She giggled and glanced at her son through her eyelashes. "A little too dark for your age, huh? I came here to pep-talk you not depress you with boring stories of your mother. I apologize." Mikoto bit her lip a second time, it was a bad habit she had.

"Don't mind this old hag, Sasuke. Just know that your father and I will always love you." Mikoto stated as she stood up and walked towards the exit of the room.

She narrowed her eyes. _Just let him love you the way you want him to_.

Sasuke slumped his shoulders. _As long I don't fight back._

Satisfied, Mikoto smiled and started towards the stairs, when suddenly, a force held her back.

Sasuke was hugging her from behind, by the waist. "I'll always love you." He whispered.

Mikoto sighed and turned to crouch and face him. She said nothing and made no actions other than tucking a stray strand of hair behind Sasuke's ear and escaping out of his grasp, leaving the room.

* * *

 _Water. So peaceful, so calming. Sasuke could understand why Shikamaru loved clouds so much if he felt like this when watching them._

 _The water flowed gracefully, delicately, cool and ever-changing. Sasuke was sitting on the deck, and slack off all day while staring at his reflection if it meant feeling like this._

 _Which is exactly what he is doing now._

 _Sasuke studied his round, tomato-shaped face. His slanted coal colored eyes, midnight blue, almost black hair, weirdly resembling a duck's…whatever. Naruto always made fun of his hair, he was just jealous. But either way, Sasuke just couldn't see it. His hair was normal. If anything, Shikamaru hair was what's weird, there's probably a pineapple hidden under that thing._

 _Speaking of Naruto, the yellow reflection of the sun reminded Sasuke of him. Though the sun was oddly shaped. Since when was the sun a triangle? Why are there two suns? And why is the triangularly shaped sun laughing?!_

 _Suddenly…_

 _Splashes and wet, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold._

 _Sasuke's peace is now_

 _ **S**_ h _ **a**_ t **T** e **r** E _D_.

"Haha! That was priceless! You should'a saw your face, dattebayo!" Naruto stood grinning, goggles slanted on his forehead and dried paint on his T-shirt.

Sasuke scowled and attempted to pull himself out of the water with his hands, he failed.

"You were all like, 'ahh! I'm fallin'!'. Then you were like 'Oh no! I'm all wet, I'll ruin my perfect hair and clothes!' !" Naruto was rolling on the ground now, body shaking with laughter.

"Oh Kami! You gonna cry? I'd like to see that! I'd even steal one off your face and keep it in a secret jar. Already got some hair, even shared it with the girls." Naruto said absentmindedly.

Sasuke stopped struggling and stared at Naruto cautiously, his distressed expression turning into a disgusted one. Sasuke unconsciously swiped a hand through hair.

Naruto then busted out into laughter once again and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Just messin' with ya' teme!"

Sasuke, at last, lifted himself onto solid ground and glared at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed child. " _Dobe_." He said simply and busied himself with wringing his clothes out. _How pathetic am I? Can't I even sense him? That's why Shimura-san's going to help me._

Naruto frowned and sat next to the Uchiha. "Look, if you're mad about me pushin' you into the lake, I'm sorry, it was just'a joke."

Sasuke grumbled and didn't spare Naruto a glance. "I'm fine."

"Oh, good. Cause I was lyin' before, I'm actually not sorry. It was funny."

Sasuke remained silent.

"Teme?" Naruto waved a hand in front of Sasuke's face. "Earth to teme? Why're so quiet, thought you'd pound me into the ground by now. You didn't even call me a baka!"

Sasuke finally glanced at the other male.

"Hn." The infamous words of Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto gave a small grin. "How bout we go get some Ramen. To make it up to you. You can even add tomatoes!"

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever."

* * *

 **Hi! Well, this is pretty long so I'll just underline the important things. This is an AU! I cannot stress it enough! Now, there really aren't any changes when it comes to the rest of the Naruto storyline (other than Sasuke and the massacre), other than how Sasuke and Naruto's friendship works. But it's only slightly different so that it fits with the story. I know this chapter is short, but it's only because I've itching to write and post some Naruto after years of watching it and never writing anything. Feels good. So, next chapter (and others) will most likely be longer. I am very sorry for typos and grammar, I know there are a lot of mistakes and for me, that can be irritating when reading a potentially good story. Last thing for last, if you don't like don't read. Please, do not leave reviews if you're just going to be rude and hurtful, it's unbecoming. The back button is on the left, top corner, click it. I don't want to be the bad guy, I hope you don't want to be the bad guy, so let's just be mature people. All done! I think that's everything...**

 **Thank you for reading, I love feedback and tips (most of you guys are so nice),**

 **Love, _R.A._**


	3. Changing

Sasuke had always envied Naruto.

The blue-eyed child had so much of _nothing_ , and yet, he still smiled. He grinned and laughed and joked and almost never cried. Sasuke still had a family but he always felt like breaking down and curling into a ball.

Naruto doesn't have friends, he doesn't have a family, and the entire village hates him.

Sasuke doesn't have friends, he only has his mother, and the entire village hates his clan.

They had so many things in common, but it still seemed Sasuke has more than Naruto, even though they share the same solitude.

Maybe Sasuke was just weak.

Maybe that's why as Sasuke sits here with a blonde-haired loser, he wants to run away from Konoha and never come back.

"Yo, Sasuke? What's with that face? You look like you're constipated." Naruto stared at Sasuke, genuinely concerned, and it only angered Sasuke more.

How can he just sit there, and have the heart to care about anyone else but himself? How can Naruto care about someone who constantly insults, degrades, and ignores him?

Sasuke huffed and diverted his attention to the ramen in front of him. It was still steaming and untouched. "Sasuke? Come on," Naruto groaned and buried his face in his arms," You're so confusing! One minute you're all _laugh-fy_ and _smile-ly_ , and then you're all like ' _Grrr, I hate the world and I hope you all die in a never-ending fire and rot in somewhere worse than hell_ '." Naruto stated. "I swear, people are gonna start thinkin' your Bi-polar or somethin'."

There was a short silence when Sasuke sighed and then smirked. "I was just shocked you used a big word like 'constipated'. Do you even know what it means dobe?"

Naruto perked up at the tease and moved his eyes to Sasuke. "There he is!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hid his smile. Naruto was always able to make him laugh. "Whatever, idiot. Just eat your food." Sasuke ordered. Naruto just grinned with his sparkling white teeth and returned his attention to his food. Gobbling it down in one bite.

Sasuke's face contorted into one of disgust.

Sasuke slowly pushed his bowl away. He had suddenly lost his appetite.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked side by side. Naruto's arms locked behind his neck and Sasuke's hands in his pockets.

"Yo, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"How come you never want me to come over to your house. We don't ever hang out at either of each other's houses. Can't really go to my place, we both know why my apartment has been… _removed_ from the list."

Sasuke chuckled," _Removed_ as in 'I can't come over because you're a total slob'?"

If this moment was months ago, Naruto would have gotten defensive and would start insulting the raven-haired boy, but because this is now, Naruto simply smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Shrugging as if to say, 'Hey, what can ya' do?'.

Naruto stopped walking once they reached the Uchiha compound.

"You never answered my question." Naruto pointed out.

Sasuke just waved his hand in dismissal. "And?"

Naruto sighed and turned to stare at the Uchiha crest, big and bold as a sign in front of the compound.

"Really though, Sasuke. You've been acting weird lately. Is everything okay? Is it…is it Itachi?"

"No."

"Are you in trouble? I can help."

"I'm fine."

"Is your dad ignoring you again?"

" _I'm fine,_ Naruto." Sasuke grounded out.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Drop it, Naruto."

"But-"

" _I said,_ _ **drop it**_ _!_ "

Sasuke had snapped.

Naruto lowered his head in surrender. The Uzumaki backed away carefully, looking at Sasuke with a look of pure worry. Since when does Sasuke snap? Naruto's hands fell to his sides and he made his way to his home.

"Fine. See you later Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored him and returned to walking to his home.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door and took his sandals off. "I'm home!" He yelled.

"Welcome back!"

Mikoto replied from the kitchen.

"Just in time for dinner." She said as she peeked at him from the doorway.

Sasuke winced and bit his lip. "I ate out." He stated.

Mikoto's eyes lowered, then she blinked and brightened. "That's fine! I'll just save it in the refrigerator for later." She offered.

Sasuke smiled softly. "Sure."

Sasuke headed for the stairs, glancing at his mother from the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to my room," Sasuke informed.

"Okay." Was his mother's response. She stood at the beginning of the stairs, hands locked together in front of her, eyes watchful and observing. Sasuke seemed down. _Everything is changing._

* * *

As Sasuke was walking on the balcony to get to his room, he saw Itachi studying a scroll. Sasuke hadn't conversed with his sibling for some time, so the child decided to pay his brother a visit.

"Hi, big brother." Sasuke greeted as he walked into his sibling's room.

Itachi gave Sasuke a quick smile (which turned out to look more like a grimace) and continued to work on a scroll.

Sasuke stood on the very tip of his toes to see what his brother was hunched over. "I didn't know you wrote scrolls, big brother." Itachi merely grunted.

"What's that particular scroll for?" Sasuke questioned, fiddling with things around the room.

Itachi paused, eyes searching for something, what, Sasuke had no idea. "It's…for father," Itachi stated.

"Oh." Sasuke acknowledged. Of course, everything's for father. "What kind of scroll is it?"

Sasuke knew there were many different scrolls; chakra scrolls, sealing scrolls, chakra nature scrolls, Ninjutsu scrolls, Genjutsu scrolls, Tai- "It's a sealing scroll."

Itachi had cut Sasuke's thoughts off.

Itachi sighed and turned his chair around to face Sasuke, "I think it's about time you leave little brother."

"I-" " _I'm busy._ Yeah, yeah. I get Itachi." Sasuke grumbled in annoyance, feeling rejected.

Sasuke wouldn't argue with Itachi this time, he knows how this goes, he's tired of fighting.

"Goodnight then, brother." Sasuke made it to the bedroom door, closing it behind him.

Itachi stared on, _something has changed_.

* * *

Sasuke laid in his bed staring at the ceiling, he felt slightly guilty that he had yelled at Naruto. His friend was trying to be just that, a friend, and Sasuke pushed him away. There was no time to worry about that now, he was going to earn Naruto's forgiveness, by making him proud. He was going to make everyone proud.

Sasuke's relationships were breaking, shattering, deteriorating, Sasuke knew this. But it was fine, it was all going to be fine. He was going to make everyone he has ever cared about proud of him, nothing is going to get in his way. Nothing.

 _There is going to be a change_.

An envelope flew in from the breeze coming through the open window. On the front of the envelope stood a single letter, _D_.

Sasuke ripped open the envelope, reading the letter.

 _Uchiha Sasuke,_

 _Meet me at training grounds at 4:00 A.M., Bring your Sharingan._

 _, you know this is._

The raven-haired child immediately figured out who the anonymous writer is.

Sasuke smirked.

Yes, everything will change.

* * *

 **So very sorry for my absence. I do not want to list excuses, so I simply apologize. This chapter is not very long, and I can't really promise every chapter after this will be longer, but I will try, it all varies on my time, hope you understand.**

 **Either way, hope you enjoyed,**

 **Love** _ **, R.A.**_


	4. I'll Miss These Memories

Sasuke stood face to face with Danzō. They were silent, standing in the middle of a field, hair flying slightly from the wind.

Sasuke still had withheld the information that he hadn't awaken his _Kekki Genkai_. Danzō was completely in the dark about on the subject and Sasuke dreaded even the thought of breaking it down to the older man. Maybe he could occupy him with his other skills?

"Sasuke."

Danzō was now nose to nose with Sasuke. So close Sasuke could briefly feel Danzō's breath on his face. It was hot.

And more than slightly disgusting.

Sasuke couldn't help but try and back away from the disabled man. He was to close for comfort.

Danzō immediately caught Sasuke's actions and gripped the child by the nape of his neck, pulling Sasuke closer. Danzō stared directly into Sasuke's eyes, a gleam in his eye.

"Sasuke, you lied to me." Sasuke distinguished this as not a question, but as a statement.

"How-how did you find out?" Sasuke hesitantly inquired.

Danzō's face twisted into something unpleasant. "Are you really that incompetent to believe I would have just chosen some random person off the street? I did my research on you Uchiha, but apparently, I overlooked the fact you haven't yet awakened your _Sharingan_ yet, even though your _ten-years-old_. I presume I shouldn't assume things."

"I promise I were going to mention it to you, it's just-" Sasuke was cut off.

"I will hear no excuses. There is such a thing named _integrity_. As the clan heir, I would think you would have this trait." Danzō snarled.

Sasuke was temporarily aphonic.

"What a generous man I am, though I am not a forgiving one. I offer you my limitless amount of knowledge, limitless amount of skill, I offer it to a weakling, a _child_ , who can't even throw a kunai straight." Danzō raged.

Sasuke had long been thrown to the ground in a fit of fury. The Uchiha had wanted to protest but couldn't find the courage to do so.

"And yet, you don't even have the fortitude to mention your lack of importance." Danzō made a sound of discontent and walked away.

"Go home, _Uchiha-san_." Danzō aped.

Nothing else was said.

* * *

Mikoto laid next to her husband, more worried than words could describe.

"Fugaku. Please Fugaku, wake up!" Mikoto's whispers weren't exactly whispers but she knew her voice wasn't loud enough to wake up her older son.

Fugaku groaned and turned to face his wife. "What is it, woman?" Fugaku questioned. The bags under his eyes screamed he didn't get much past an hour of sleep.

"It's Sasuke, I can't sense his chakra at all! I think-I think he's left the house." Mikoto informed her husband.

" _Please_ Mikoto. You're rusty in your chakra sensing, I'm sure he's safe in bed."

Mikoto growled in annoyance. How could he not believe her? His wife? The fact she hadn't been a ninja in a few decades didn't matter. Just the thought of something bad happening to his son should have him running to Sasuke's room!

" _Fugaku_. Any mother, civilian or ninja, can sense when their child isn't safe. Sasuke isn't _here_."

"Just try and sense his chakra."

The father sighed and closed his eyes, searching for his son's chakra. Fugaku's yes's widened. He wasn't home.

Fugaku let out an agitated grunt as he forced his body to get out of bed.

The man started towards the door but stopped once he realized his wife wasn't following him. "Come. Let's go."

* * *

Mikoto rushed to follow her husband, feet causing the wood under them to creak.

The door to Sasuke's room opened slightly. An eye peeking through the opening. The parents let out a sigh of relief as they realized their child was safe and sound in bed.

The door closed.

Sasuke's eye slid open.

* * *

"What did I say?" Fugaku asked as he stared at his wife. But Mikoto refused to hold her head down in shame. She held her head high instead and admitted her mistake.

"I couldn't sense him."

"Because you were wrong."

"I couldn't sense him."

"Why did I listen to you? He is fine."

"I couldn't sense him. And you couldn't either. Don't pretend I'm the only one rusty." Mikoto insinuated.

" _Tch_. I should have never listened to an undereducated woman who can't even admit their own mistakes." Fugaku insulted.

"I am a completely cultivated woman, you should know! _You married me for it_." Mikoto stated.

Fugaku scoffed," I married you for your body and fertility. What else would be valuable from you?"

Mikoto's eyes watered. "You bastard."

"This is over. I have a meeting to attend to anyway, it turns out. At least one good thing came from you waking me up at an unearthly hour."

"Wait! I didn't-I don't want to argue anymore." Mikoto reached out to grab him but thought against it. Her fingers brushed against his briefly.

Fugaku paused, not because of his wife's touch. But because of her voice. Her desperation.

"When did we become this?" Mikoto was begging for an answer. "Where did it go wrong, when did we change."

"I wish I knew, love." Fugaku turned away from her.

Mikoto remembered. She remembered when everything was better. Ah, yes. When everything was okay. She remembered when Itachi was just born. Her holding her son in her arms as she cried and loud cry. She remembered her husband's face, as their son was suddenly his everything. When Kushina had been so _angry_ that she wasn't able to be in the room. She remembered when Itachi tugged on her dress when he wanted to be lifted. When Sasuke was born and Itachi had the same look on his face as his father did when he was born.

Mikoto remembers when Sasuke was small. And when his chubby fingers latched onto her black strands when she would carry him in her arms. She remembered Sasuke would sneak a tomato out of the kitchen when he thought she wasn't looking. When he used to tell his father about his adventures with Naruto, and he'd _smile_. Her little Sasuke's smile, oh, how she missed it. He would glow, and it would be so big; would he ever be able to smile a real smile again?

Fugaku. Mikoto remembered the real Fugaku. She could hear his voice in her ear, feel his fingers in her hand, taste the herbal tea in his mouth. She remembered when he was still courting her, and how he introduced her to every single person in the Uchiha Police Force, so very proudly. She could remember when she broke down his walls (she doesn't know how to anymore), and he would clutch onto her, hold her as if his life depended on it (he doesn't do that anymore). How when either one of them was stressed he would comb his fingers through her hair and braid it.

She remembered-oh she remembered when they used to make love. His touch and stares and-what wonderful things came from their love.

Mikoto looked up. Fugaku was gone, their conversation now another memory burned into her skull.

And it was at this time, as Mikoto sat on her knees, her hair covering her face, hands laying lamely at her sides, as she remembered the memories that she never had to remember before, that she realized everything she was remembering were just that. Memories. The places, feelings, _people_.

Sasuke. A memory. Itachi. A memory _. Fugaku, Kushina, Minato-_ all _memories_.

Mikoto was left alone with only memories.

Or rather, the Mikoto she knows as herself, is also only a memory too.

* * *

 _In the morning…_

Sasuke never went to sleep. He couldn't get his eyes to shut. His parents checking up on him was a close call. _I really need to be more discrete if I'm going to be sneaking out to meet Shimura-san._ Sasuke thought.

Would he even be seeing the man anymore?

Yes.

He will.

Sasuke slowly slid out from under the covers. Time to go the academy. Sasuke walked out of his room, he felt no need to change from earlier.

Sasuke made to the front door but stopped to write a quick note for whoever paused to read it.

 _Going to the academy_

 _I'll stay out later than usual,_

 _Sasuke_

With that Sasuke taped the note to the front door and walked out of the house.

Sasuke always takes the backstreets because of fangirls (just the word made him shudder) and it was a good time to get some peace and quiet. Though, it's not like he doesn't get enough quiet at home.

Everything seemed fine.

Until pink hair was all he could see ahead. Sasuke quickly whipped his body around and tried to take another route but it was too late, she was in front of him, holding a bento box. "H-hi, Sasuke," Sakura stuttered, "This is for you. For lunch." "Hn." Sasuke acknowledged. He accepted the food.

"Do you mind if I walk to school with you?" Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and connected her hands in front her, swing back and forth on her toes.

Sasuke sighed and continued his original path. "Whatever." He responded.

Sakura blushed and rushed to walk shoulder to shoulder with him.

Sasuke said nothing, and Sakura found it incredibly awkward. "Oi! Sakura!"

A male's voice echoed through the streets. Sakura immediately hid behind Sasuke and groaned. " _Oh no._ "

Naruto came racing towards them, jumping up and down happily. "Sakura! How are you? How was your day?" Naruto's face was an inch from Sakura.

" _Naruto_! You're so irritating! You're blocking my view of-!"

"Sasuke, you don't mind if I steal 'er for a minute, _right_?"

Sasuke smirked impishly as Naruto grasped Sakura's wrist and dragged her away from him. Sakura reached her free hand out for Sasuke.

" _Wait one second!"_

"Come on Sakura! You can tell me all about your day on the way to school, we'll walk together, ya 'know! Then, after school, maybe we could get some ramen together and go to the hot springs, _I'll sneak into the girl's side_ , and then-!"

The conversation faded out as the duo got farther away. Sasuke sighed once again and continued his journey to the academy.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and realized, he couldn't wait for moments like these to happen more often.

* * *

 **Yo, like for real, I'm so sorry. Like, a lot of stuff was going on in my family and just, half the stuff on this chapter was deleted and I had to retype it all. Just, yeah, I think it's a little shorter than when I first wrote it but…Anyways! I know it was a lame ending but I really, just wanted to get this up, just pay attention to this chapter. It'll come in handy later.** _ ***wink* *wink***_ **. Bub-bye!**

 **Thanks so very much for reading, would say** _ **R &R**_ **but, you probably know that already so,**

 **Love,** _ **R.A.**_


	5. Moving Along

Danzō sat in his hideout, in the Anbu Black Ops. headquarters.

Rakūn stared at his leader as he contemplated. The older man had his bandaged hand resting under his chin, legs crossed, and his eyes shut. Danzō breathed, and Rakūn noticed as his leader's eyes opened, he could see, _feel_ the heaviness. The heaviness that the man had so graciously gifted his Anbu with once his presence entered the room.

"Are you regretting your decision?" Rakūn questioned, staring up at Danzō.

"No. Not at all. I've seen this coming." Danzō responded. His hand detached from his chin and moving to rest on the arm of his chair, or for a better understanding throne.

Rakūn was immensely confused, since when did Danzō take the Uchiha's lack of power into consideration?

"It's a test, child." Danzō smirked at the Anbu's confusion.

"I'm don't understand." Rakūn confessed.

"I didn't think you would." Danzō snorted.

Danzō sighed and waved his hand in a gesture to come closer, "Let me explain, I need to see Sasuke's determination." Danzō wrapped his hand around the Anbu's throat.

"If Sasuke… _breaks_ ," Danzō's grip tightened and Rakūn could feel his oxygen being cut off, his hands hung limply at his sides as he choked and gasped for his life source," It will feel like this. Everything will die and collapse, nothing will have motion. Sasuke will go through many things, losing his innocence, losing his family, losing his freedom, losing his humanity, the list goes on. And even if it comes down to the child losing his _sanity_ , I won't give a fuck. And do you know why, Rakūn?," Danzō slammed Rakūn's head against the floor. Blood dribbled down Rakun's mouth to his chin, "It's because the Uchiha's are my air, and as long as they don't shatter, my plans will live and thrive. We don't need a weak link in our anatomy, do we?" Danzō's hand returned to its original spot and Rakūn fell to the floor. Wheezing.

"My only goal is the safety and prosperity of Konoha. It doesn't matter if there's some collateral damage in the process of peace. Do you think Hashirama got to where he was without a little loss and sacrifice? Only a coward who's friends with a fool would wish for a world without war, I simply wish for the success of our village."

Danzō continued.

"Anyways, if Sasuke has the audacity to come crawling back to me for a second chance, then I will know for sure to keep him in my plans."

"Danzō- _sama_?" Rakūn has finally caught his breath and slowly stood up from his position on the cold ground.

"Yes?"

"Why did you not go with your original plan? Why not choose Itachi Uchiha instead of Sasuke?"

"Sasuke shows tremendous potential. While his brother is a close second, I know he would break, and which I explained to you earlier, that is something we cannot have. Itachi is mentally weaker than his brother, I know his betrayal would eventually happen."

"So, you've changed everything?"

"Yes."

"What will happen?"

"All in due time, Rakūn. All in due time."

* * *

Fugaku stood in front of the Police Force, staring them all in the eye. They needed to discuss the recent development between Konoha's citizens and the Uchiha. And the plan to overthrow the Third Hokage and his administration.

"Fugaku-sama…?" An Uchiha hesitated to direct the attention of his leader to himself.

"Do you- do you really think it's a good idea to overthrow the elders?" Fugaku narrowed his eyes at the question.

"I mean, maybe we can rise in power in a different way. Like, gaining the trust of the citizens or-"

"Don't be stupid. There is no, 'gaining trust'. If we want to be treated with respect, we have to take it for ourselves." Fugaku cut the Uchiha off.

Fugaku looked the man in the eye. "Do you not trust me, Atsuya?"

The man, Atsuya, forced his face to stay stone and it took every ounce of his willpower to not look away from Fugaku's gaze. "I would put my life in your hands, Fugaku-sama."

Fugaku's expression didn't change as he seemingly searched Atsuya's soul. The other Uchihas standing behind Atsuya didn't move a muscle, but they were all watching intently.

Fugaku crossed his arms as he spoke. "Come forward."

Atsuya stood just inches away from the clan head, staring him down.

One second passed.

Then two.

Three.

Four.

Fugaku scoffed.

" _Bull_."

Atsuya's eyes widened.

"Leave, immediately."

Atsuya went to protest but thought against it, deciding to simply stay put.

"I will not repeat myself; unless you wish for punishment?" Fugaku asked mockingly.

Atsuya dipped his head and swiftly turned, walking out of the room, leaving a thick silence.

Fugaku started to stride towards the remaining men. "I do hope that was a lesson for you all. I will absolutely have no weak links in our system, as one faulty move could lead to our damnation."

Fugaku clasped his hands together. "Now."

"Some of you will go undercover as Anbu, specifically my best."

Itachi and Shisui tensed.

"We need Konoha's plans, so we can counteract them when the time is right, you all know who you are. For those who were not chosen to work in Black Ops, you provide back up, or rather, enforcement for when my spies' strike."

The Uchiha's nodded, and Fugaku planned, there was nothing different about this than any other meeting between Fugaku and his chess pieces.

Except that no one noticed onyx eyes peering in from outside the cracked door.

* * *

Sasuke sat next to Naruto, he had taken up his friend's offer on being a living diary. "It just feels like he's hiding something from me. I don't know what it is, but I know I'm not going to get it out of him by just talking to him."

Naruto nodded seriously, or, as serious as he could be.

The blonde had been hearing Sasuke rant and go on about his older brother and his secrets. He was happy to help, but all he wanted at the moment was for the stoic Uchiha to shut up. He didn't want to be offensive, but Sasuke's home life was a whole other _level_ of depressing. So, Naruto went with giving the raven-haired male advice, advice he hoped the said male would take instantly.

"And I know it has something to do with the meeting earlier, he's home always late, and dad is never here except in the mornings, and I can tell mom has been crying because she knows something she doesn't want to know and—"

"I have an idea!" Naruto seals Sasuke's mouth shut with his hand.

"Ask him something you're not supposed to."

Sasuke ripped Naruto's hand off his face and glared at him.

"Don't be ignorant, _dobe_. What is that going to do?"

Naruto grinned impishly and gestured Sasuke to come closer, so he could hear him as he whispered. "Wanna know how I learned about sex?"

Sasuke was about to jump away when Naruto grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"I asked Iruka sensei where do babies come from and told him I knew they didn't just come from love, because if that was the case, Sakura and I would have _been_ had a kid."

"What are you getting at, Naruto?" Sasuke was exasperated.

"I asked a question adults' never want to be asked. Just do that to Itachi. Ask him about something he's been avoiding telling you."

Sasuke never knew retards gave genius advice.

* * *

Itachi sat next to Shisui. No had spoken yet, as the silence was the only thing prolonging the mentioning of the elephant in the room.

Shisui seemed to be distraught, and being his best friend, Itachi was worried about the boy. He would have reached out to comfort the other male, but wasn't in the right mind to do so, how was he going to help Shisui when he couldn't even convince himself everything would be okay?

Itachi didn't agree with his father's way of doing things. He was against it, actually. The stunt the man was about to pull could potentially, most likely, cause the start of a world war. Konoha needed anything but that after just recovering from the Third Great Shinobi War, and the Kyuubi attack. Sure, the leaders of Konoha weren't making the best decisions, and yes, everything was already screwed up, but trying to kill everyone in power would just send everything straight to hell.

"Itachi."

Itachi looked up from the crack in the cement and stared Shisui in the eye.

Shisui smiled. "It'll be alright. I'll handle it."

Itachi furrowed his eyebrows. What?

Itachi was about to question Shisui when they were interrupted.

"Shisui, brother!" Itachi could see his little brother approaching from the distance.

Shisui jumped up and gathered the younger Uchiha in his arms.

"Sasuke! Hey Grumpy man!" Sasuke squirmed in his arms.

"Stop calling me that!" Shisui rearranged Sasuke so that they were piggybacking.

Itachi smiled slightly. "Shisui, I don't believe Sasuke enjoys being thrown around, he looks like he came here for a reason."

Itachi attempted to assist Sasuke. He failed, of course.

"Oh, be quiet Grumpy man 1.0, you're worse than this munchkin here." Shisui pointed towards the child on his back.

" _Shisui_! Itachi's right, I have something important to ask so put me down!" Sasuke complained.

"Sir yes, sir!" Shisui gently placed Sasuke on his feet and Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Your Sharingan." Shisui and Itachi's eyes widened.

"What?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and averted his gaze to Shisui. "I need the Sharingan and I need you two to help me gain it."

* * *

 **This is going somewhere, I promise. Don't get mad at me, just wait for the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, if you don't mind, R &R.**

 _ **Love, R.A.**_


End file.
